Take Me As I Am
by yourxwonderwallx
Summary: Tom Quincy has his life together, he is in the midst of planning his wedding, caring for his 16 yr. old sister and running his own record label but, when an old enemy comes back harboring a secret, once the truth comes out his life will never be the same.
1. READ THIS FIRST!

**Take Me As I Am**

**Summary and such.**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: To give you a better understanding of this story that has been in my head for the last few weeks I'm uploading this, which is a character list and summary and all that good junk, so enjoy.**

**Character list:**

Tom Quincy

Jude Harrison

Sadie Harrison

Sawyer James-She is one of Tom's oldest friends. She was with him through all of the BoyzAttack stuff and she was Angie's friend.

Darius Mills

Portia Mills-Quincy

Hayley Dutios-Since Tom's dad left when he was a kid, I'm writing in that he has a half sister who ran away from home two years before, and he now has custody of her.

Hunter

Jamie Andrews

Spiederman Mind Explosion

if there are more, I will warn you beforehand.

**Breakdown:**

Set five years later. After being back together for a year, Tom and Jude are planning their wedding with Sadie's help. After Jude left for London Tommy also left G-Major and relocated to Los Angeles where he opened his own label 'Conspiracy Records' which is doing well and over the last couple years has partnered with Jamie's label 'NBR' that now has an office in L.A. In the midst of it all, Hunter is released from prison, coming after Tom and Jude again for what he calls 'Unfinished Business' between the three of them. But, instead of revealing the truth he sits on it until the 10 year anniversary of his sisters death rolls around which is coincidentally less than a week before the wedding and Jude's 23rd birthday.


	2. Wonderwall

**Take Me As I Am**

**Chapter 1 of?**

**Wonderwall**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

He was pacing, and this wasn't a good thing for him. He'd been waiting here for what felt like hours and they were still nowhere close to the end. Everyone was patiently waiting for some semblance of news but, they knew this wasn't going to happen that fast. But, the closer they got to the end the better the results were unless something went wrong and it was lost in transit. He'd been working his ass off the last five years. He was running a successful record label, he had a great solo career, he had a sister now, and he was planning the wedding to the woman he'd been in love with for the last eight years but, this one moment was the turning point for it all.

He watched from behind his desk in his office. His office had a wall of windows. He saw everyone outside, patiently waiting for the good news but, he had a feeling. He had this feeling that the news wasn't going to be good but, somehow here he was, waiting for the results. Then she caught his eyes. Hayley was standing there, she was pacing just as he was. She was nervous. He could tell she was shaking. He knew why and all he could hope for was the best. Although he was never good at holding out for hope because of his track record. Hope was just never his thing. Or at least, he thought it wasn't.

She knocked on his door, and he motioned for her to come on inside. She looked scared. Hell, even he was scared about this. But, they were getting closer to the end. Just a few more minutes and they'd have the answers they'd been waiting what seemed like years for. "Hey big brother. You okay in here?" She asked with a smile and he nodded.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking and all that crap." He said to her, cracking a smile which is what he was hoping for.

"I knew that there was a smile in there somewhere." She said coming over and sitting on his desk in front of him. "For the record Tom, they are all out there waiting for your song not mine. You know they don't like me." She said to him, but she didn't have an ounce of resentment for him in her voice at all. In reality it didn't bother her that much that they didn't like her. She was just here for the music, she couldn't really careless who liked it or not, except for her brother.

"Well, maybe some of them out there like you but, its just going to take some more time." He said and the music stopped. Then his heart started to race. Tom Quincy was only this nervous twice before, and they both involved him getting down on one knee and proposing to the love of his life.

"All right people, here we are two more songs left on out charts. Now both of these songs are a debut on our countdown. And, falling in at number two is a debut that we have been waiting a long time for. In his third solo album release, I am pleased to announce Tom Quincy's 'Take Me As I Am' debuting at number two on the Billboard Top 50 Daily Countdown." She said, and for a second there Hayley could have sworn she saw her brothers heart stop.

"Well then Quincy, you can breathe you know." Hayley said to him, and she jumped off of the desk hugging him tightly. "You know, if I wasn't your sister I think Jude would be jealous right about now." She said, earning another smile from him as they pulled away.

"If you weren't my sister, you probably wouldn't be here right now, for the record." He said to her, and she smiled playfully punching him. She drug him out of his office, and into the frenzy that was 'Conspiracy Records'. There was an array of happiness an laughter filing through the building floor by floor. They had done exactly what they'd wanted. Most of all, Tom should be proud. Every artist that was signed to Conspiracy had a single on the Daily Top 50 and they held their spot. Although, there was still one song he was waiting to hear, and he had a feeling that it was next.

As the music from his song ended, the DJ came back on, and for some reason her tone seemed different. "It seems we had a tie for the number one song today between our board members. But, the end result is one that was not expected. Only one artist has debuted on our countdown at number one, and that was Jude Harrison with her American debut. But, today we have a song for you, by an artist who talent can silence a crowd with her voice and an acoustic guitar. Please give it up for Ms. Hayley Dutios, for 'Ignorance' debuting a number one, on the Billboard Top 50 Daily Countdown." She said, and Tom could have sworn his sister lost all the color in her face for about thirty seconds.

"Hayley, you did it." He said and she started jumping up and down, and screaming. He hugged her tightly before she walked over to the main person who had it out for her in this studio.

"Well now, it looks like the student is surpassing her teacher." Tom heard from behind him. He felt a pair of arms slide around him and he smiled. He turned to face her, kissing her forehead. "And, I meant the teacher to be you by the way." She said, getting on her tip toes and kissing him on the lips.

"If you're gonna do that I suggest the office right behind you, and closing the blinds to be on the safe side." Hayley said, with a mock tone. Jude released herself from Tommy's grasp and hugged her. "So, I either pissed them off or, I earned my spot. Take your pick big brother." She said to him, and he smacked her playfully on he arm.

"I think you earned your place here with most of them, and the rest of them will just get over it." He said to her, causing her to smile. She turned in the direction of hospitality and Tom grabbed Jude's hand and led her into his office. "How was your flight?" He asked her, as she plopped down on the couch to the left of his desk.

"Hell." She said and Tommy sat on the opposite end, taking her feet in his lap, and taking her heels off, massaging her feet. "I never knew that people could stare so damned much. I mean all their eyes either pointed to my ring, my stomach, or both and it was so annoying, and then when I landed it got even worse. There were these girls there, and they asked for my autograph and they didn't look older than fourteen or fifteen and it was the _Rolling Stone_ cover of us. Then, after I signed their magazine's they had the audacity to say that I was only anything because of you." She ranted, halfway yelling the entire thing. He switched from her left foot, to her right one.

"I'm sorry. I may have been in the spotlight longer but, you are still you Harrison. You made your way without me, or was that not the point of you going to London?" He asked her and she cracked a smile for him.

"How did you ever become such a good man?" She asked him, and he smiled. He put her foot down and he placed himself on top of her, and he looked down.

"You had everything to do with it." He said to her, and she grabbed a hold of his shirt collar and pulled him down, his lips meeting hers. "Oh how I missed that Harrison." He said to her, and she smacked him on the arm.

"Its only been two and a half days." She said, pulling him down again. His tongue ran along her lip, looking for entrance which she happily granted. She smiled into the kiss. Their tongues dueled and Tommy bit her lower lip playfully a few times. Then he kissed her neck, nuzzling it for a few seconds before he stopped himself. "What?" She asked him and he got up and walked over to his desk.

"Well, the blinds are open for one. Two, that couch hasn't been christened yet for a reason Harrison, and three I was about to lose control and take you right there. Blinds open or not." He said to her.

"Wow, I'm really impressed Quincy." She said to him and he smiled. "But, tonight you are all mine." She said to him, and he smiled. Jude got up off of the couch, and she walked over to his desk and sat down on top of it. "Remember when I first came back?" She asked him, and he nodded.

"This place had been open for two and a half years and you, hadn't been back for an hour before the blinds were closed and we were back to our old selves again." He said to her smiling, and she smacked him playfully on the shoulder.

"That's what you get when we don't speak for two and a half years, and I come back to you having a solo career and a label and everyone relocating. Then to top it all of you were wearing a suit, and you know how I love you in a suit Quincy." She said to him, and he chuckled.

"I also remember that night because I was late for the VMA'S and I had no date." He said, and she pulled him close to her, opening her legs so he was in kissing distance.

"I thought Sadie was going to die when she walked in here and saw us on your other couch. Then she threw a dress at me, and told me to put it on. She was so pissed off. I think she was scared for life." Jude said, and they both started to laugh.

"And, I'll have you know that I finished unpacking." He stated and she smiled and kissed him on the lips.

"I knew you were good for something Quincy." She said, kissing him again. "Besides that." She said before leaving his office.

Tommy shook his head and he answered his phone before it went to voicemail. "Tom Quincy." He said, sitting down in his chair.

"You don't know me but, I know you. And, we need to talk about Angie." She said. He was running through the list of people who knew Angie best and his mind came up with lots of people but, none of them were in Canada. All of them were in Toronto or Montreal. And, the country code was Los Angeles. He was puzzled to say the least.

"Please continue." He said, and he waited for a response.

"You thought you knew the truth ten years ago but then you found out something else and that wasn't all of it. Hunter has been released from prison and its only a matter of time before he finds you and your fiance. He still holds a grudge against you for the accident." She said, and he was at a loss for words.

"He knows the truth. Portia, she told him the truth. Darius wouldn't have lied to me about that, would he?" He asked and he winced at the memory of that night.

"Yes, he did. Portia never went and saw him. But, the day of the accident Angie told her brother a huge secret. Portia overheard the conversation and it was no accident that your brake wires were cut because she cut Angie's too. I have the police report." The girl said. He looked over to his office door, and he saw that Jude and Jamie where outside his office and he motioned for them to come inside.

"Angie was three months pregnant Tommy. Portia knew about the baby. She was hurt and she was angry. That night of the accident, Angie was going to tell you about the baby, and she was going to ask you to run with her far, far away but, you had another plan and, if you didn't leave when she did then she was leaving without you." The girl finished and he had to brace himself, so he wouldn't drop the phone.

"She wouldn't have kept something like that from me." He stated. He knew Angie, or he thought he did. She'd once told him that he'd be a great man. Angie loved kids, there was no way she would've kept something like that for three months hidden especially from him. He'd always been able to talk to her, and tell her anything.

"She found out the week beforehand and Portia well, she was hurt and she knew you weren't one for kids or so she thought and she figured out a plan. She was jealous. She wanted a baby with you so bad it was killing her. Get the autopsy report for Angie, tell them you were her husband and they will let you see the truth. Be careful, he's out there." She said, and the line went dead.

He sat there in silence for a few seconds stunned. Deep down inside he believed every word she said but, there was the doubt in his mind. Portia wouldn't deliberately do that would she? He asked himself, and he thought back to Jude's 18th birthday party. The entire night, she knew the truth and she didn't say anything. He had to publicly humiliate the woman he was in love with to save her life, and in the end it was almost to late. She waited even a week after the attack and the truth would still be buried in that BoyzAttack gold record if it hadn't fallen off the wall that night.

"Earth to Tommy." Jude said and he snapped out of his zone. "What's going on, you were fine a few minutes ago." She asked him, and he took a drink of his coffee.

"Jamie, can you give us a minute?" He asked and Jamie nodded, leaving the room and heading towards Hayley's studio.

"Spill it Quincy." She said, and he broke. He hadn't planned on telling her yet but, their no secrets clause was about to apply to them. When they got back together last year they promised no secrets, and they'd kept it up until now but, he knew Jude could handle it even though they thought they were done with this.

"It was a girl on the phone, she knew things about Angie that I didn't even know. She said Angie was three months pregnant when she died. She told me that Portia eavesdropped on a conversation between Angie and Portia, and that she'd just found out and that she was leaving with or without me the night I ended things between us. I can't decide if she is telling the truth or if she is lying to me." He said to her, and she walked over to where he was sitting and she sat on his lap.

"We will go through this one together, do you hear me Thomas?" She asked him and he nodded. "We will find out the truth together and in the meantime, we will keep this to ourselves and keep quiet until we get enough proof to do something with." She told him, and he smiled.

"I know I've said this a lot, especially lately but, how in the hell do I deserve you Jude?" He asked her. "After everything I put you through, your still here with me." He said to her, and she smiled.

"Where else am I going to go?" She asked him. "My life is here now, with you. Always." She said to him, and he smiled. "Come on, lets go see what Hayley and Jamie are up to." She said to him. She held her hand out, for his, and he took it getting up from his chair, he followed her out of the office, and into Studio A.


	3. When I Look To The Sky

**Take Me As I Am**

**Chapter 2 of?**

**When I Look To the Sky**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Angie had an apartment in L.A. when the accident took place. She had been living there for a few months, and in between tours that's where she spent her time because she grew up there with Hunter and her parents until they died. So, she was buried in L.A. as well. **

"Sorry about that Jamie." Tommy said as the couple made their way into Studio A, where Hayley was recording something neither of them had heard before. Tommy knew Hayley had been through a lot on her life, and he knew she had incredible talent. So, when he heard just the piano and nothing else it didn't surprise him.

"Its fine. I was just making sure everything for the benefit is on schedule?" He asked and Tommy shook his head.

"Everything is going great. Sawyer should be back from the center in a little bit and she should have the finalized schedules of performers and the finalized list of VIP's as well." Tommy said and Jamie nodded. "I hate to cut this short but, I've gotta go outside and get some air." He said before he left them in the studio and walked outside.

"Jude, what's going on with him?" Jamie asked and she just smiled.

"He's got some personal stuff he's dealing with right now, stuff he thought was dead and buried." She explained without going into great detail of their conversation.

"He actually opened up to you?" Jamie asked. He wasn't used to Tommy acting like that. He was used to the Tommy who shut everyone out and treated them like crap then apologizing for it later especially when it came to Jude.

"Jamie, he's changed. When I left, I took his heart with me. I changed him. When I was gone, he didn't date a single person. He told me that he'd wait for me as long as it took and he did. If he needed an escort Sadie, Hayley or Sawyer went with him. We have this thing where we actually talk about everything, like an honesty policy. It has worked, and it's working really well right now." She explained to him, and he smiled.

"Maybe he is the guy for you after all, Harrison." Jamie said, hugging his best friend and turning their attention to Hayley's new song. "When is Sawyer going to record another album?" He asked and Jude just shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not even delving into that mess. She was in a bad place and she's just getting back on her feet. That's all I know for right now but, Tommy probably knows more."

"That's too bad. Her last album was phenomenal." Jamie said and he saw Hayley throw the headphones out of the corner of his eye. "What the hell?" He asked and Jude ran over to the mic.

"What the hell Hayley?" She asked, and Hayley was pacing around the recording booth.

"Look behind you." She simply stated and Jude turned around to face Christian Dutios, his wife and Hayley's twin sister.

"Jamie, go back to NBR. Tell Spied that today isn't a good day for that duet." Jude said and Jamie nodded. Jude gathered her composure and a smile and extended her hand to Christian. "Hi Mr. Dutios." Jude said and Hayley brushed right past all of them. "Hey, Tommy's not in his office." Jude yelled after her.

"I didn't plan on her outburst." He said to her.

"She didn't plan on you come here either Christian. She's scared, and whatever she has against you, it hasn't gone anywhere." Jude said and she led them to Tommy's office and shut the door. "Hayley has made some good progress here and she is happy. Please don't ruin that." Jude said to him.

"Jude, this is my wife Rebecca and this is Hayley's twin, Nicole." He said and Jude smiled.

"Its nice to meet you." She said and Tommy's phone rang. She ran towards it.

"Tom Quincy's office. He's not in right now." Jude said and her jaw dropped. "Go to hell." She simply stated and hung the phone up. She shook the images from that night away from her and she shuddered at the thought of him coming back into their lives. "Look you guys are going to have to wait here. I will have Sadie bring you something to drink. I'm going to go and find Tommy." She said and darted down the hallway.

She stopped at Sadie's desk and told her to take care of the visitor's in Tommy's office and she made a bee line for "their" special place. Once she got up the stairs, she smiled. He was sitting there, eyes closed and strumming a guitar. "I know you needed air but-" she started to say but she cut herself off. She went over to sit beside him.

"What's up big eyes?" He asked her and she smiled, and blushed a little.

"For one, your dad, step-mother and other half sister are downstairs and on another note I answered your office phone. He found you Tommy. It was Hunter. He didn't even have to say anything. I could tell by his breath." She said to him, and he winced. "You were trying to find the right time, weren't you?" She asked and he nodded.

"After everything I'd already told you, I wasn't going to do that to you, especially after what he did." Tommy said and they both turned to face one another. "I'm going to make this right Jude. I have to." He said and he got up from his sitting place and put the guitar back on the stand. He held his hand out for her to help her up. "I love you big eyes." He said wrapping his arms around her, hugging her tightly.

"I love you too, Squinty." She said to him and a feigned a hurt smile.

"Did I mention I like your new hair color?" He asked and she smiled.

"I figured it was time to go back to the red even though its not natural." She said to him, and he smiled. He kissed her on the forehead and they headed down the stairs back towards his office. "I was thinking of something but, I want to wait on it." She said to him and he nodded. Once they reached the fifth floor where his office was, he saw the man who left his mother when he was six years old, and he buried all the anger and all the rage that he was feeling.

"Christian." He said coming into the office. He walked inside and sat down in his chair facing his father and his step-mother. "Where is Nicole?" He asked.

"She went to find Hayley." Christian answered.

"Your not supposed to be here." Tommy said and Christian threw a nasty look at him.

"She's not even supposed to be here. She was never supposed to find out about you." Christian halfway yelled at him.

"I didn't go looking. She showed up in a group home a friend of mine runs. She knew my real last name and viola, Hayley and I talked and I decided it was better than a group home for teens who are either homeless or drug addicts." Tommy said and Christian settled down. "She just started working here as an artist. She's in school and making 'A' honor roll every grading period. So, you have nothing to worry about." Tommy said and Jude came into his office with Hayley and Nicole. "Look, there is a conference room down the hall, you guys can have to talk. Jude and I have some meetings to attend." He said and they followed him down the hallway.

:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:+:

Tommy and Jude walked back into the label hand in hand and the both of them were smiling. Sadie smirked. She knew they had to have had sex, and she was right. Jude's cheeks were flushed and Tom's hair was sweaty. Even though she should be grossed out by this, she wasn't. She found interesting because they've done it in almost every place in the building during or after hours especially in the first week of her being back.

Once they walked into his office, he immediately went on the defensive, stepping in front of Jude to protect her. "How did you get past security?" He asked Hunter who was sitting his his chair.

"Well, I thought on today of all days you might need someone who understands." He answered slyly.

"Jude, go get security and tell them it was self defense." Tommy said and she ran from the office. "Get the hell up, and get the hell out. You have to right being here." He stated and Hunter moved towards him. They were both in the center of the office, about to face off.

"She looks good Quincy. I'm surprised you haven't killed her yet in one way or another, its your specialty." Hunter taunted him. He moved closer towards the center of the room, and closer towards Tommy. "You told me she meant nothing to you five years ago. You didn't even stutter when you ripped her heart out, and now your marrying her. Its classic Little Tommy Q, hurt them, love them, and then kill them one way or another." He kept taunting.

"Like I said five years ago, Jude and I are none of your business. Now get the hell out of my office, and my life." Tommy said, through clenched teeth and with clenched fists. "I'm not the same person I was ten years ago but, you are. Your still stuck on a lie. You don't even know the truth because you never cared to find out." Tommy said, easing down.

"I know the truth. My sister wanted to leave, and she took your car when you broke her heart." Hunter spat at him and Tommy smirked.

"Then why is there a police report stating my car was tampered with?" Tommy asked and Hunter's face went pale. "Portia decided if I wasn't going to be with her, then I wasn't going to be with anyone. She cut the brake line's on my car on purpose. She wanted me to die that night but, she didn't know Angie was gonna steal my car." Tommy said, getting heated again. "If your going to insist on harboring a grudge at least know the real truth. Ask Darius, he covered it up. Ask Portia, she confessed to doing it." Tommy taunted him.

"If your telling me the truth, which I highly doubt you are. Why did you wait so long to tell me?" He asked Tommy.

"Maybe because you held a knife to my fiancé's throat that day Hunter, or could it be the fact that you tried to kill me twice. Maybe that has something to do with not coming to visit you in prison." Tommy spat at him. Tommy saw Hunter's fist headed towards him and he moved out of the way. "If that's all you got, I feel bad for you." Tommy taunted at him, and Hunter tried again to hit him and this time succeeded. Hunter's fist landed on Tommy's right eye and then again on his mouth.

"Let me show you how it' done." Tommy said, and got up face to face with Hunter. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Jude come back with security. He had his fist raised but, he smirked at him. "You're not worth the sweat. Now get the hell out." Tommy said to him, and security led him out of the building.

"Tommy, I'm so sorry it took me that long." Jude said, coming over to hug him.

"You love are getting a security detail." He said to her and she nodded. "I need to see that autopsy report." He said to her and she ran her fingers over the cut on his brow and the cut on the side of his mouth.

"I'm going to go and get you some ice for that cut." She said to him and walked out of his office.

Tommy walked over to his chair and sat down behind his desk. He let out a loud sigh before he looked up the Los Angeles County coroners office phone number. He wrote the number down, and contemplated calling it. His mind was racing. What if the girl was lying? He wondered why someone would lie about that but, then again why would Portia cover up murdering her for five years? The girl could be lying, and she could be telling the truth.

It would explain why Hunter was holding a grudge over him. His mind was now filling with grief and sorrow. If this girl was telling the truth, then he was a father. He was a father that lost his child. Inside his heart was aching. His heart was aching for Angie right now. He had to go and visit her. Even though it could end his life, it was something that he had to do. But his first priority was Jude and the wedding and the pregnancy test they were waiting to take.

"I'm back." She said, making him jump a little. "I'm sorry I scared you babe. I com baring ice." She said holding up a bag. Jude shut all the blinds in the office, locked the door and started walking towards the couch when the phone rang.

"This is Tom." He said and he smirked. "Not right now Sadie. Tell them I will meet them for dinner, and have Hayley go and finish her song. And remind her she owes me one more if she wants that half of her allowance back." He said ad he had a feeling Sadie would try and barge in any minute. "I'm lying down, and resting. My head is killing me. Bye Sadie." He said, hanging the phone up.

"What was the about?" She asked and Tommy smirked.

"She said she would be listening outside the door to hear if any moans are coming from in here." He smirked, and he looked at the bag of ice in her hand. "Thank you." He said retracting from his desk. "Couch." He said moving towards the couch that was perched behind the shelves on the right side of his office.

"I like this couch." Jude said, letting him lie down first. She lied down on top of him, resting her head on his chest and placing the ice bag over the cut on his eyebrow. "This is comfy." She said, yawning.

"Don't get to comfortable Harrison." He said to her and she smiled.

"Technically my name is going to change in less than a week. I was think Jude Quincy-Dutios has a nice ring to it. Don't you?" She asked him and he smiled. She moved closer and kissed him softly on the lips. But, it didn't stop there. One kiss led to another, and that led to more. Tommy broke the kiss long enough for them to change positions, where he was on top.

One hand held his balance and the other roamed her body. His lips moved their way from her neck to the valley between her breasts and back to her lips. Using his free hand Tommy played with the hem of Jude's shirt, and she lifted up to let him take it off. Tommy kissed his way down her body, pausing at her stomach before he kissed his way down to her waistband before kissing her back up.

He stopped at the valley in between her breasts and he smiled when he remembered she didn't have a bra on. His mouth latched onto her left nipple, nipping and sucking on it, making her moan. "Don't tease me Quincy." She warned him and he smirked at her. He moved onto her other nipple causing a louder moan to come out of her.

Jude's hands moved to his belt buckle, and unbuckled his belt and unbuttoned his pants, and he kicked them off along with his boxers, and boots. Tommy's lips made their way back to Jude's with a force of passion. She smiled into the kiss, and he playfully bit her lip. Jude smiled as she broke the kiss, lifting up Tommy's shirt and removing it, letting it fall on the floor.

Tommy's free hand worked to free Jude from her jeans, and she lifted up so he could slide them off of her. Once they fell to the floor, he kissed her stomach again and down to her panty line, and he kissed her through her panties, causing a gasp from her. Tommy smirked and he slid her panties down, pushing two fingers inside her wet folds causing another gasp from Jude.

He felt how wet she already was and he started pumping his fingers at a faster pace, causing moans to leave Jude's lips. He kissed his way back up her body, and kissed her lips again, but she gasped when his thumb flicked her clit. She bit her bottom lip and she smirked. Jude ran her hands down Tommy's legs, stopping at his shaft and she started to softly stroke his length that was pressing against her thigh.

Her actions caused him to groan and he shot her a glare and she moved her legs farther apart. Tommy moved both of her hands above her head, and he pinned them there. He positioned himself at her entrance, his tip barely going inside. Once she kissed him, the thrusted into her and kissed her lips, stifling her loud moan.

She smiled and kissed him again, as his thrusts became more intense. Tommy's lips traveled south, and sucked and nipped on her neck, leaving a mark. Jude moaned again, and this time Tommy's thrust caused her to buck her hips against his, making him groan. He felt her walls beginning to give way with every thrust. Once her hips bucked again, Tommy was pulling completely out of her, and slamming himself back in causing her to scream.

Jude's lips traveled to his neck, and she playfully bit him, causing him to moan. They both felt their control slipping as her walls were lapsing. Tommy thrusted into her a few more times before she finally gave in, and felt her release. Jude, stifled her scream by biting Tommy on the shoulder, hard.

Tommy kept thrusting, finding his release a few seconds later. He let out a growl of sorts, and he kissed her lips. Tommy collapsed on top of her, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. Jude kissed the beads of sweat from his forehead, and he kissed the tattoo she'd gotten right over her heart a few months ago. Jude smiled, and she kissed his newest tattoo, the one he'd gotten right over his heart.

"I love you." She said to him, gasping for breath.

"I love you too, big eyes." He said to her, and he kissed her forehead and then he kissed her stomach. "No matter what happens Jude remember that I will always love you, and we aren't getting married because you may or may not be pregnant. I asked you to marry me because I love you." He said to her and she smiled.

He pulled himself out of her and he proceeded to look around his office for their discarded clothes. Once he'd gathered the items, he handed her clothes to him and he stole glances at her as they got dressed. Once they were both appropriate, Jude unlocked his office door and came to sit down on the "unchristened" couch and watched Tommy look around his desk for something.

"What are you looking for babe?" She asked him, and he grinned at her. She knew that look, and it meant that he was up to something, which he always was. She just shook her head at him, and walked over to his desk and kissed him goodbye, and walked out of his office, leaving the door open.

"So, I was thinking since dad is insisting on dinner, we can choose where to eat, and he can buy. Sound like a plan?" She asked him, with a chipperly sarcastic tone. Tommy smiled at her, and she looked at his desk. "You got Jude another ring?" She asked him and he nodded. "I thought the other one was the real one?" She asked and he shook his head.

"I had one custom made for her." He said and he opened the box. It was a silver setting with a bow on the top, and black diamonds set throughout, with white diamonds outlining it. It also had in the back, a band with white diamonds, and in the front a band with black diamonds. Hayley gasped when she saw it and tears almost came to her eyes. "So which one is the wedding band?" She asked and he pointed to them both.

"I'm just giving her the ring for now and at the wedding I'm going to slide the engagement ring off of her and place them all in the correct order, and slide them on her finger." He said and Hayley came behind his desk and pulled him into a big hug.

"So what does your wedding band look like?" She asked him and he pulled out another box. It was a single silver band with 5 black and white diamonds alternating over the band. "Wow, custom jewelry. You really know how to win a woman's heart bro." She said to him and he shook his head at the comment. "So, what's for dinner?" She asked him and he cracked a smile.

"You pick, or we can always go back to my house and I can cook. That way the spotlight is off of both of us for the night." He suggested and her face lit up.

"Fine but, I'm helping. And, Jude is in Studio one on the 3rd floor." Hayley said, happily. She kissed him on the cheek and left his office, in search of Jude.


	4. If You Could Only See

**Take Me As I Am**

**Chapter 3**

**If You Could Only See**

**An Instant Star FanFiction**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

**A/N: Sorry, I've had a lot on my plate. Song is 'The Way I Loved You' Taylor Swift. I also changed one of the words. In the line He's close with my mother, I changed it to close with my sister. Given that Jude's mom and Tommy aren't on the same page. And, lets just pretend that Stuart over the last year has grown to like Tommy. **

Jude finished setting the table as Tommy and Hayley were bustling around in the kitchen, and listening to Cauterize and Muse. Jude wasn't used to this house, mainly because it was huge and it overlooked the city but, because it was her house too. She'd never really had a place she felt home except for Tommy's house in Toronto and the house that she grew up in. But, when she walked through the door she immediately felt a ease and a sense of calm wash over her.

She knew then that she'd made the biggest mistake by leaving him behind but, she just hoped that he would see that sometime soon. She knew he understood, and he must have because his music sparked something inside her, and it called her home. She remembered the day she'd heard his debut single on the radio. It was a reply to a song off of her 4th album, 'Gone' and it was that song in particular.

She remembered that day because she'd written part of the song after her 18th birthday and then she finished it when she saw him in London. But, after she performed the song and yelled at him for chasing her there did she learn the truth. His father was there and he was there for his half-sister Hayley who he was trig to get custody of. Then she felt like an idiot. So, he came home and he started writing and after his first solo album went platinum he opened the label and its been a success ever since. She couldn't be happier where she was right now, and she felt that every time his eyes lingered on her, or stole glances.

"Hey, what wine are we having tonight?" She asked catching him checking her out, and he shook his head. It was a rare occasion Tommy broke out wine, and it was because she hated it. If he said no wine and just cocktails, that's when Jude would get worried. When Tommy had whiskey, it was very easy for him to loose his temper, and she wasn't hoping for that tonight.

"No alcohol. I'm not stirring up anything that doesn't need to be. Plus, you hate wine Harrison." He said to her and she smiled. She walked over to the kitchen, and moved around Hayley who was chopping up carrots and other various vegetables for the salad.

"Well then. This is going to be an interesting night Quincy." She said to him, and she pulled the entree out of the oven and placed it on the serving tray. "This smells good Quincy." She said, laying a paper towel over it to keep it warm until it was time to be served.

"Remember the last time we had this?" He whispered to her and she blushed a deep shade of red. He placed an arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She turned her face to meet his and he kissed her on the lips.

"Hey, no PDA tonight please?" Hayley pleaded with them and they shook their head in agreement. "Thank you, now I've got to go and change my outfit." She said and started towards the stairs.

"You've changed three times." He said to her and she scrunched her face in protest.

"Look, when it comes to dad and my mom they expect me to be this perfect little angel, and I'm not. I'm anything but that, and I think they know that. They hate the person I am. They hate the t-shirts and the ripped jeans and the flip-flops or converses only. They think it's trashy and unladylike. Which is why I'm going upstairs to change and avoid an argument with them." She said, and turned to go up the stairs.

"Hayley, I have an idea." Jude said and Hayley stopped and turned around. "If you have a pair of dark jeans that only have a few rips, and a few holes put those on with a nice top and a pair of heels. It will dress them up, especially if you add something to your hair." Jude explained and Hayley smiled and shook her head and ran up the stairs.

"See, she likes you she just needs to know your not like other women." He said to her and she smiled at him. He finished tossing the salad and Jude opened the fridge to grab the various salad dressings and set them on the table. "Come here girl." He said to her and he pulled her closely towards him. He reached behind her and he changed the song to a slower one.

He put his arms around her neck, and she did the same. They started swaying with the music, and he took one hand and spun her around almost causing her to loose balance. She glared at him before she stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

Tommy spun her again and Jude didn't almost fall this time. "You need to work on those dancing skills Harrison." He toyed with her and she stuck her tongue out at him, and playfully hit him in the shoulder. He feigned being hurt.

"Sorry if some of us, didn't shake our asses for a living." She shot back at him and he sent her a glare. "But, that means you only do that for me now, right?" She asked him and he nodded. "Good." She said and the song that came on made her smile. Jude swayed with Tommy in a perfect motion to Mute Math's 'You Are Mine', which is the song that was playing when he proposed to her.

Tommy kissed her on the lips, and this time with more passion. But, they broke apart when they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and the doorbell ring. Tommy went into the kitchen and Jude went to answer the door. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Dutios, Nicole." Jude said, moving aside to invite them into the house.

Jude showed them to the dining room, and they took their seats. Jude also looked behind her to see Hayley in a black and fuchsia hanky-hem tank that fell right on her waist line with her black rounded toe heels and her hair was now curled and pulled back on the right side with two little bows holding her hair back. One was black and the other was fuchsia.

"Thank you, Jude." Hayley whispered as she took her seat next to her sister on one side of the table and her parents took a seat on the other side. Tom took a seat at the head of the table and Jude took a seat on the other end.

"Jude, this all looks wonderful." Rebecca commented at the dinner and Jude smiled.

"I can only take credit for setting the table. Tommy cooked the meal with Hayley's assistance. I can't cook." Jude said and Tommy laughed a little. His father looked in his direction to see what was so funny, and a second later Jude recalled the same memory and laughed a little too.

"What is going on?" He asked the two of them. "Jude, I'm sure you're just being modest. Everyone can cook something." Christian explained.

"She's not being modest. One night, I let her try to cook me dinner and the smoke alarm went off, and the house almost caught on fire." Tommy said and they both chuckled again.

"Hey, I've improved a little." She said and he just looked at her. "What, I'm not Sadie who is a culinary genius but, she's tried to teach me how to cook. I can now cook mac and cheese like a pro." She stated.

"Okay. I bet you a new song that you don't even get to put the cheese on." He said to her and she glared at him but, accepted his challenge.

"All right. I accept you bet. I hope you're ready to get to writing. I'll have you groveling at my feet with my mac and cheese Sqiunty." She said to him and he smiled at her.

"Hold on, where did my lovely brother get the nickname Squinty?" Hayley asked, intrigued by the name.

"It was during my second album, right after he and Sadie broke up me and him were at odds for a while and one day we blew up at each other. Darius asked me if I wanted to change producers, and I agreed. Well, after we both cooled down and talked it out I changed back to him and Spied and the boys were so mad. They decided they were going to call him Squinty Frown since he seemed to always have a scowl on his face and for some reason, they thought he didn't know how to take a joke." Jude explained and Hayley bursted into a fit of laughter.

"Dude, don't they know about Tokyo or anything?" She asked and Tommy nodded.

"They couldn't imagine that I was capable of anything but work, so they organized a prank of sorts and moved all of Darius' stuff into my office. Of course, because of previous experience Darius knew it wasn't me and we decided to get them back. So, we called in a few extra people plus the entire G-Major staff, and I "killed" Darius so to speak. We had him lying there with fake blood, and a gun beside him. The cops were there answering questions and Portia even went off on me. Then, there was the added effect of me being carried out in handcuffs." He said and Jude just shook her head, and chuckled.

"Damn my mother for leaving. That would have been hilarious to see." She said and he laughed.

"Spied, Wally and Kyle all walked in and they were standing beside Liam. He said that Wally and Kyle took off the minute I started to scream and Spied pissed his pants when they carried me out in handcuffs. He also told me that Spied's heart stopped when Darius got up off the floor." Tommy added and Jude closed her eyes, imagining it.

"The one day I don't come in, and something good happens." She said to him, and he smiled.

"Although, I think either you pushing me into that hot tub, the bat mitzvah incident, or the all-time favorite bathroom incident can top that night though." He said and Jude blushed at the mentioning of the bathroom incident.

"If you ask Hayley, I will own you in the studio tomorrow." Jude said to her and she shut her mouth. There was no way Jude was reliving that night with Tommy's dad and step-mother sitting here. Jude was about to go and get more tea when the doorbell rang. Tommy motioned for her to come and sit back down and he would answer the door.

Once he answered the door, he shook his head in disbelief. "Jude, I think the door is for you, babe." He said to her and she got up and joined him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and her mother slapped Tommy hard across the face.

"I came to see you. I knew you'd be here." Victoria said as Tommy grabbed the side of his face.

"Get the hell out and don't come back. I didn't invite you and you're not coming into our home. You walked out of my life five years ago and I don't expect you t come back into it." Jude said, and Victoria huffed, turned on her heels and walked away. "Enjoy the rest of dinner. I'm going upstairs for the rest of the night." She said, hiding the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey, I love you." He said and she smiled. He pulled her close to him and kissed the top of her forehead. She smiled at him and pulled away and walked towards the stairs.

* * *

Hayley took he rest of the dishes and stuff into the kitchen and loaded them into the dishwasher. She closed her eyes and she listened to the conversation in the living room. She knew where this was going and she felt her heart being pulled into two different directions and it killed her.

On one hand, she wanted to go home back to London and be normal again but, her music was here and so were her friends and her family. At least who she considered to be her family. She'd gained a lot in the last two years and she didn't know what she was going to do. She knew someone was going to get hurt but, she wasn't sure who it was going to be just yet.

She finished loading the dishwasher and she went and joined her family in the living room. She'd always known she had a brother, she just never pictured that it was Tom Quincy, rockstar, as she liked to call him most of the time. She sat on the love seat, next to him and she smiled as she watched him. He was listening up the stairs.

He had his eyes closed and his ears tuned to the sound coming form the music room upstairs. Jude left the door open and he listened intently to the piano melody that was being played. He smiled, remembering the night he played it for her. They were at the rehearsal space having an indoor picnic the night before her birthday. He'd closed her eyes and led her to the piano. He'd written it especially for her, and it was the first song he'd written in months. He'd put his heart on the line but telling her he wanted to perform it together but, he understood where she was coming from.

So, he agreed with her. He drove her home, and they talked some more. But, then when he was helping her out of the car, he kissed her goodnight. They'd been dating, in secret, for a few days and the secret was blown. Her father was standing there, and Tommy's head hung low as he walked into the house, to get berated and yelled at by Stuart Harrison. Although, it wasn't as bad as he'd originally thought it wold be.

"Tommy, what song is that playing?" Rebecca asked him, pulling him out of the daze he was in. "Tommy?" She asked again, this time he was more alert.

"It's Jude. There is a music room just off to the left when you get up the stairs, and she left the door open. It's the song gave her for her 18th birthday." He said and Rebecca smiled at him.

"You wrote that?" Nicole asked him and he nodded. "Wow." Was all she could say. They were silent, listening to Jude play a song, that obviously meant a lot to the both of them.

"Thank you for the dinner invitation Tom." His father said to him, breaking the silence.

"Thank Hayley. It was her idea." He said playfully nudging her in the side. She responded by hitting him in the shoulder before he started to tickle her on her sides.

"Yeah, they're related." Rebecca said. Hayley let out a small high pitched scream as she tried to fight him off.

"A truce, I call a truce." She said, out of breath. "Man you're evil." She said to him, and she walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water. "I'm going to my room. I owe you one more song anyways." She said to him, and she kissed both of her parents goodnight and she hugged her sister. "Hold on, can Nicole stay here with me tonight?" She asked Looking from Tommy to her parents.

"I don't mind if they don't." He said to her, and she smiled. Christian and Rebecca both agreed to meet them at the studio tomorrow afternoon. "Goodnight ladies. I'm going upstairs." He said and he turned off the outside light and he went upstairs, and he went into the music room first but, Jude wasn't in there. So, he took a shot and went into the bedroom.

"I thought you find me in here." She said. She had her eyes closed and she was sitting on the windowsill of the bay mirror that overlooked the city. It had the same view that the living room had. "Wanna hear it?" She asked him, and he nodded.

_He is sensible and so incredible _

_And all my single friends are jealous _

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like _

_I couldn't ask for anything better _

_He opens up my door and I get into his car _

_And he says you look beautiful tonight _

_And I feel perfectly fine _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_He respects my space _

_And never makes me wait _

_And he calls exactly when he says he will _

_He's close to my sister _

_Talks business with my father _

_He's charming and endearing _

_And I'm comfortable _

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_You're so in love that you act insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breakin' down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_He can't see the smile I'm faking _

_And my heart's not breaking _

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all _

_And you were wild and crazy _

_Just so frustrating intoxicating _

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now _

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain _

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name _

_I'm so in love that I acted insane _

_And that's the way I loved you _

_Breaking down and coming undone _

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush _

_And I never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh _

_Never knew I could feel that much _

_And that's the way I loved you_

"Well, what did you think?" She asked him, and he smiled at her. She had that look in her eyes and the look on her face from when she was fifteen and had a new song. She had this essence about her whenever she finished a new song and when she showed it to him. She always had this glow.

"When did you write it?" He asked her and she smiled.

"After your second solo released. I knew I'd lost my place with all those songs about you moving on and crap. At least for the first few tracks. I knew I'd made a mistake but, after what I did when you came to London for Hayley I wasn't sure you'd take me back." She confessed to him and he smiled at her. She placed the guitar on the floor and he pulled her close to him.

"You're it for me Harrison. You told me to let you live your life in your final song that night. So, I did. I made peace with you leaving and Sawyer helped me with that. She was my rock , and she has been ever since the BoyzAttack days but you just take the breath from me. I've never felt like that. I was never over you. I just wrote that stuff to get back at you. So, don't ever think for a second that I wouldn't ever take you back." She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god you did." She said to him, and he gave Jude "her" look as she like to call it. "I still feel my knees going weak Quincy." She said playfully hitting him on the arm.

"I still have that effect on you after all these years. I'm touched Harrison." He said to her and she smiled.

"I have to tell you something." She said to him and his face went pale. "I know we were going to wait but, I'm pregnant. I took a home test, and it's positive." She said, tears almost falling down her face.

"We will go to the doctors first thing in the morning to be positive." He said, smiling at her.

"Oh thank god." She said letting out the breath she'd been holding.

"You're going to have a security detail. Jude, don't argue with me. You're pregnant, and Hunter is out there. I'm not putting you in harms way." He said to her and she just rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'm not going to fight you on this." She said to him and he shot her a look.

What are you up to?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Nothing, I promise. I understand, where you are coming from." She said to him and she got up and walked over to her side of the bed. "I'm going to bed. It's been quite a long day." She said to him, yawning.

"I'm changing and I'll be right there." He said kissing her on the forehead and walking into the bathroom. "Oh yeah, my shirt looks good on you." He called to her as he walked out of the bathroom in his boxers and climbed into bed.

Jude crawled up to him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes, about the same time he did and they both fell asleep wrapped in each others embrace.


	5. All Day and All of the Night

**Take Me As I Am**

**Chapter 4**

**All Day and All of the Night**

**Author: yourxwonderwallx**

"Do we have to get up?" Jude mumbled into her pillow as Tommy groaned and turned off the alarm clock. She rolled over to face him and he pulled her closer, rubbing his scruff on her face. "You have to shave today." She said kissing him. He smiled, wrapping his hands around her.

"You have to go to the doctors today." He reminded her and she smiled. "No matter if it is a false positive we have more time." He said kissing her head.

"I thought you'd freak out on me." She admitted to him and he smiled.

"Ye of little faith harrison." He playfully said to her. She playfully smacked him on the arm and he pulled her closer towards him. He rubbed her with the scruff on his face, tickling her as she tried to pull away.

"Stop it." She half-yelled with a laugh. He stopped and smiled at her before kissing her in between her eyes, the tip of her nose and then her lips. "So, what if I am pregnant?" She asked him with a serious tone.

"Well then, you will have bodyguard protection until we find Hunter, and depending on the press probably until they let it all go. I'm not losing you or this baby Jude. I won't." He said to her and she smiled at him.

"So, what are your plans today?" She asked him and he smiled.

"I think I'm making an appearance at the doctors office with my fiance." He said to her and she shook her head.

"Nope. I'm going by myself because I'm going to slip in and out without anyone noticing." She stated to him and he nodded. "I think you need to take both of your sisters out for a while and get to know Nicole." Jude said and he nodded his head in agreement.

"What would I do without you?" He asked her and she smiled. "I'm not sure. How did you survive the last five years?" She asked him and he smirked at her.

"Close you eyes." He whispered in her ears and she closed them. He reached behind him in the nightstand and pulled out the box. "Open." He said to her and she eyes the item he was holding.

"Jude, for the last eights years you've had my heart and I know I've already done this but, I created this just for you to wear. So, this is technically the third time I've asked, will you marry me?" He asked her opening the box and she smiled, throwing her hands around his neck.

"What if I'd said no?" She asked him as he slid the ring on her finger.

"Then I'd be out a lot of money for a wedding on Saturday." He said to her and she looked at the other bands. "The black one goes in front and the white one goes in back. At the wedding I'm going to give you the other two and put them on you in order." He said to her and she smiled.

"Now I'm officially engaged." She said with a huge grin on her face.

"I wrote a new song for you, it wrote most of it when you left New Brunswick but, I just finished it." He said to her and she smiled even wider.

"Can I hear it?" She asked him, giving him the big baby doll eyes.

"I guess." He said to her and she squealed. He got out of the bed and slipped on some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walked over to the windowsill and picked up the guitar and sat on the edge of the bed beside Jude.

_Ten miles from town  
And I just broke down  
Spitting out smoke on the side of the road  
I'm out here alone  
Just trying to get home  
To tell you I was wrong  
But you already know  
Believe me I won't stop at nothing  
To see you so I've started running_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
And I think that all that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Cause I know there's no life after you_

_The last time we talked  
The night that I walked  
Burns like an iron in the back of my mind  
I must have been high to say you and I  
Weren't meant to be and just wasting my time  
Oh why did I ever doubt you  
You know I would die here without you_

_All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
And I think that all that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through  
Cause I know there's no life after you_

_You and I  
Right or wrong  
There's no other one  
After this time I've spent alone  
I do believe that a man with sight can be so blind  
Thinking bout the better times  
Musta been out of my mind_

_So I'm running back to tell you  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
Without you God knows what I'd do  
All that I'm after is a life full of laughter  
As long as I'm laughing with you  
And I think that all that still matters  
Is love ever after  
After the life we've been through_

_I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you  
I know there's no life after you_

Tommy finished singing and Jude wiped away a tear from her eyes. "Wow, that was amazing." She said to him and he placed the guitar beside him on the bed. "See, this is why you should have always been solo." She said to him and he pulled her on top of him, and she spread her legs so that she was straddling him. She bent down and kissed him on the lips softly at first but, as the kiss started to deepen they heard a knock at the door.

"Yeah." He said and Jude got off of him and went into the bathroom to change.

"So, we're kind of hungry and we were kind of hoping that you'd cook something sometime soon." Hayley said and he smiled.

"Let us get dressed and we will be right down." He said to her and she smiled and shut the door behind her.

"Hey babe, can you get me my lucky band tee and jeans." She yelled from the bathroom and he pulled them out of the dresser and he got his jeans and a t-shirt and walked into the bathroom.

"I figured we needed all the luck we could get." He said to her and they both changed and stood on their respective sides and got ready for their day.

"I have final tux fittings this afternoon." He said spitting out mouth wash into the sink.

"Okay. I have final dress fittings tomorrow morning and then we have to go and taste the cake too after that." She reminded him and they both walked out of the bathroom at the same time.

Once they got into the doorway Tommy smirked and the crouched on the ground letting Jude climb on his back and he walked downstairs like that, causing a giggle from Hayley and Nicole when they entered the kitchen. "Oh hush." He said sitting her down on the counter.

"Don't take to long Quincy. My appointment is in less than two hours." Jude said and Hayley dropped the glass she was holding.

Hayley took a good look at the appearance of her soon to be sister and her brother and she just smiled. "Please be positive." She said, looking to whoever in the sky would listen to her. "I'm picking it up." She said, with a very large grin on her face, and all eyes were now on Nicole who had no idea what was going on.

Hayley wiped up the mess she had made and luckily didn't break the glass since it was plastic. "I still can't believe it. I thought you were waiting until after the wedding?" Hayley asked standing right in front of Jude.

"After last night, and yesterdays events I really wanted to know more. I'd bought a home test a long time ago and never used it until now." Jude said, her face was now glowing.

"Just so you know, I want a niece." Hayley said and Jude pulled her into a hug.

"For the record, my mouth is staying shut." Nicole chimed in as soon as Tommy finished putting cheese in the scrambled eggs.

Hayley went to the fridge and pulled out the butter and jam and the bacon. She handed the toast over to Nicole and Jude just sat there and watched.

"Jude, don't you cook?" Nicole asked her and she just nodded.

"I sit back and watch. I can't cook, Tommy can attest to that." Jude said and she and Tommy falling into a memory of the night he came over to her old house in Toronto and she burnt the water to cook mac and cheese with.

"It's almost done." He said and Jude grabbed the silverware, napkins, plates, and cups and went to set the table. Hayley and Nicole practically to push Tommy out of the kitchen and let them finished breakfast. They brought everything to the able and sat down on each side, in the middle of Tom and Jude.

"So, what is the deal for today?" Hayley asked and Tommy spoke up first.

"Since Nicole is here, no class for you today or studio if you chose. I was thinking the three of us could go out and do a little shopping damage since you have an allowance to spend and a premier to get ready for. Then we meet Jude at Conspiracy and get ready for the press conference." Tommy said and Hayley and Nicole squealed.

"I love you right now." Hayley said with an almost mouth full of food. "Mom and dad can just pick Nicole up at the studio can't they?" She asked and he nodded.

The four of them ate the rest of their meal in comfortable silence and the two girls left Tom and Jude to clean up while they went upstairs and got dressed. "I love you Mrs. Soon-to-be Quincy." He said to her and she smiled, her cheeks turning a deep crimson.

"I love you my soon-to-be husband." She said and he pulled her towards him, kissing her on the lips softly.

* * *

Jude was pacing now. She didn't want that. She didn't need to be under this amount of stress. But, here she was in the doctors office waiting to see if she was pregnant or not. She had to fight with Tommy to let her go by herself. There was security with her as well. She understood why he was so cavalier in coming here but, it wasn't necessary. She understood he didn't want to be like his parents, and he wanted to start off right. But, this was just something she wanted to do on her own. Plus, it kept the media away.

"Jude Harrison." The nurse called. Jude turned in her direction and walked towards the back with bodyguards in tow. "They don't need to be back here." The nurse said, stopping in front of a room.

"Trust me when I say that your life will be a whole lot easier if they are here. Just make sure when I leave today all of my medical records and test results are shredded and if needed, I will shred them myself." Jude said being perfectly clear before walking in her room. Her guards stood posted outside the door while the nurse followed her in.

"So, we need a urine sample and I'm going to draw some blood so we can be one hundred percent positive." She said handing Jude a cup. Jude walked into the bathroom, and paced a little bit before she decided to get it over it. She she be worried or nervous right now? That had been plaguing her mind. She's nervous because no one knows about this, not even Sadie. She's worried because she and Tommy both have careers and they both don't want to give them up. But, if anyone gave up their career it would be her. She's been doing this for eight years. But, she knew this would cause another fight that was going to be solved.

Jude emerged from the bathroom, pee cup in hand and the nurse was ready for her blood sample. Jude hopped up on the table and turned both arms so the bend was facing outwards. "I don't like needles." She said before looking away, and closing her eyes. She felt a pinch, a pinch that seemed like it was never going to end.

"All done, Ms. Harrison." The nurse said to her and Jude turned to her head to face the nurse.

"How long will this take?" She asked the nurse as she wrote Jude's vitals and such down in her chart.

"These results should be in by the end of the day. Either doctor Milton or myself will call you with the results and, you can rest assured that Doctor Milton and I are the only ones who will see the results. Your file will be locked in her office and kept confidential." She reassured her. "If I could shred your file I would but, I can't." She said and Jude got down off the table and opened the door and joined her body guards.

"Lets go." She said and they went down the hall to the back exit and got into a Cadillac Escalade with dark tinted windows and headed towards Conspiracy.

* * *

Jude got there just in time for the press conference to start and to her dismay Victoria was there, with Don. She knew her Monalzie bosses were going to be here but, there were to many eager faces here as well. Jude took her seat next to Tommy and Hayley was seated on the other side of him. Sadie took her seat beside Jude and she spotted her father and his new wife Yvette next to him.

"I love you." He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"We can begin now." Tommy said into the mic and he started his piece. "Effective immediately there will be some staffing changes here at Conspiracy. I will have two Co-Owners/ Vice-Presidents of Operations. They will be Jude Harrison and Hayley Dutios. Sadie Harrison will take on her new role as Head Secretary/Treasurer and all artists and produces have the same opportunity to bring in new talent to this record label." He said and motioned for Jude to take over.

"My contract in London has been up for some time now and I found a new home here in Conspiracy over the last year. When Tommy offered me the job I couldn't resists. My best-friend has a label here, and my sister and my father had moved here. Conspiracy welcomed me with open arms when I made the move across the pond and for that I am thankful to know I have a stable job in these economic times."

Jude motioned for Hayley to make her statement. "I know what most of you are thinking, I'm too young to co-own a record label but, the simple matter is this company was my idea. Two years ago, my brothers best friend found me in her shelter for abused teens and runaways, that enter is also for teens attempting to become clean from drugs and alcohol. I was in all three of these categories. Sawyer saw something inside me and the knew my last name, and connected it to my brother."

"My brother took me in two years ago, go custody of me. Got me sober and got me in school. He'd been itching for something new and he'd finally found it. I had to pull his hair out and some of mine to get this idea to work but, it was worth it to me to know that I'd finally found a place where I belong in this world and that's hard to find at such a young age." She finished off and the torch passed to Sadie.

"I was still working for G-Major up until three years ago. I had been working on the side to get NBR up and running and when Tommy called me and asked me if I was interested in working for him, I jumped at the opportunity. Now that NBR also has a permanent office here I will be partnering with both labels and performing the same duties at each. Jamie Andrew's had a dream and a basement and now he has to successful recording labels in two countries. So for you skeptics out there I can work well between these two labels and now that I have my sister by my side I wouldn't have it any other way."

The four of them, themselves were happy with the direction of the label but, their happiness wasn't going to last long and neither was the privacy. "Lets go public. We can keep the wedding under wraps and just advertise the planning of my birthday. I'm walking on eggshells and I'm glowing Quincy." Jude whispered to her and he smiled at her, then turning to face the crowd.

"There is also one more announcement I'd like to make today." He started to say and Hayley and Sadie's attention was now focused on the main couple at the table. "Five years ago I put my heart on the line and it was turned down and now having a chance for the both of us to do some soul searching we have finally found what we have been looking for. Jude and I are engaged to be married but, we are waiting until after her 23rd birthday to do it. We have been back together for a year, and we aren't sure if she is pregnant or not. That is all you need to know about the personal details of us." He said and he pulled Jude close to him for a long passionate kiss.

"Are there any questions?" Hayley asked and no hands were raised. "You're all free to go home and write to your hearts content but, only the truth please." She asked with a smile and the press began to disband from the meeting area. "Dude, chill pill seriously." Hayley said and they broke apart.

"That went well." Tommy said and his eyes shot to the back right corner where Hunter was propped up against the wall. Tommy reached in his back pocket and pressed the record button on the voice recorder and placed it back into his pocket. "I want the three of you gone. I will meet you back at the house." He said sternly and Jude kissed him and walked away with Hayley, Sadie and the bodyguards.

"You sure know how to keep them quiet Quincy." Stuart said to him and he smiled.

"See that guy in the back corner?" Tommy asked and he nodded. "He's the one who threatened to kill Jude on her 18th birthday and the one who took her hostage. I was in love with his little sister 10 years ago and she died the night I broke things off with her. I just recently found out she was pregnant. This is why Jude has a security detail. He wants revenge for his sister. But, the night we broke up she took my car keys, and the brake lines to my car had been cut by Darius' little sister, my at the time wife Portia. So, if you want to help me here you can or you can knock me on my ass for putting your baby girl in danger." Tommy said giving him the choice.

"I think I'll help you. You save her last time." He said and they both made their way towards Hunter.

"I thought I told you to get out of town." Tommy said to him and he smirked.

"Now why would I leave so fast. We have a lot of business to attend to like Jude for example." He said, causing Tommy's blood to boil. "See, she's in just the same predicament my sister was in except you are out in the open with Jude here. You treated my sister like shit Quincy. Like trash." Hunter spat at him.

"If she was trash to me why did I help prosecute Portia for her murder. I loved your sister Hunt. I loved with with everything inside me and she was taken from me, and that hurt especially knowing that she was carrying my child. If I had known I would have ran so far away but, I didn't know because she stormed out and the next thing I knew my car was wrapped around a power pole and she was dead." Tommy said, letting a tear fall from his cheek.

He was caught off guard and Hunters fist collided with his mouth and his knee found his stomach causing Tommy to groan in pain but, he didn't back down. Tommy hit Hunter in the shoulder that he'd had surgery years ago on causing him to loose his balance a little bit. Tommy wiped the blood from his face and punched Hunter square in the jaw, causing it to make a breaking sound.

Tommy got behind Hunter and pulled his right arm behind him and pushed him against the wall, pulled his shoulder almost plain out of socket. "Why do you insist on killing Jude, Hunter?" Tommy asked him, pressing his face against the wall.

"You're the reason I buried my sister. She was the only thing I had left in this world. After she was gone I had nothing. I want you to hurt Quincy. I want you to suffer, and I swear if it's the last thing I do I will kill Jude." He said and Tommy was pulled off by the Police and handcuffed along with Hunter.

* * *

Tommy was impatient. He was waiting for Jude to meet him at the police station. He felt like he was about to be arrested and knowing his luck he would be. The press had already formed outside and were speculating as to why he would kick someone's ass. 'If the only knew.' He thought to himself. Hunter was seated across the room from him, with a smart smirk on his face.

Tommy just rolled his eyes, and sighed again. He couldn't get arrested because if he did then his father would fight him for custody of Hayley and win. He didn't want to lose his baby sister, especially not like this. Ever since the dinner at his house two nights ago things had been really tense. He was nervous to say the least, his wedding was Saturday as was Jude's birthday. There was the big event that was happening and he wasn't going to see any of it go wrong.

Hunter had ruined Jude's 18th birthday, and almost cost him any hope of having her back. Now it was about to happen again and Tommy was going to stop it. "You know, she killed her. Just admit it." Hunter taunted at him. Tommy winced at the night he found out about Angie, the night Portia admitted to cutting the brake line.

"If I killed her why was Portia charged with murder Hunter. I did not kill Angie. I could never do that to someone especially the woman who was going to be the mother of my child." Tommy spat back at him and Hunter's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"How did you find out about that?" He asked him. 'He's not supposed to know.' He thought to himself. No one knew, he'd only found out the night she said she was leaving. "I know Angie didn't tell you." He spat to Tommy.

"No but, it couldn't stay secret for long. Angie died and she was pregnant with my child. I understand how something like that could drive you to avenge her death but, you my friend need to get your facts straight next time. I had nothing to do with her death." Tommy half-yelled at him through gritted teeth.

"Mr. Quincy you're free to go. Mr. Ford you will have to stay. We heard the recording that was made you threatening to kill Jude Harrison. We are going to question you a little more and decide if we are booking you with charges. So sit there and be quiet for the time being." The officer said and Tommy's grin became a smart smirk as he spotted Jude.

"Jude, thank god." He said getting up out of his chair to hug her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. Her body was trembling, because she was so worried.

"Come on, lets go." He said kissing her on the forehead. They turned to leave but didn't get very far when her cell phone rang. Jude didn't recognize the number and figured it must have been the doctors office.

"Jude Harrison." She said into the phone and her face immediately lit up. "Of course, no not next week I will be on my honeymoon but, I can come the week after." She said and locked her phone.

"Who was that?" He asked her and she turned to face him.

"It wasn't false. I'm pregnant. 9 weeks." She said with a bright smile and he hugged her, picking her up off the ground and spinning her around before letting her go.

"That's so great." He said wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Damn Quincy, you've forgotten all about Angie haven't you?" Hunter asked coming up behind him.

"Don't start with me. I'm not spending the night in this hell hole. You can hit me all you want but, you're not worth my energy. I'm getting married in five days and nothing you do will ever change that." He said trying to turn around but couldn't because of Hunter's hand gripping his arm.

"My sister isn't here because of your selfishness." He spat reaching behind him and pulling a gun out of an officers holster. "I'm going to make you suffer Quincy, just like I did." He said pointing the gun at Jude and checking the safety. Tommy Pushed Jude out of the way just in time to hear the sound of the gun going off. He was down on his knees, in a pool of his own blood and he was looking behind him.

The officers tackled Hunter to the ground but not fast enough. He fired the gun again hitting Tommy in the top of his chest and his right shoulder. Tommy fell backwards, unsure of even how to move right now. He saw Jude get up and he felt her racing towards him. "Tommy, it will be fine. I promise it will all be fine." She said through tears.

"You're shot." He said, as she placed his head in her lap.

"I'm fine. The bullet that hit your chest just ricochet off my arm. I will be fine. But, I'm going to have to put pressure on this Quincy. So keep talking to me. Please keep talking to me." She said, through her tears begging him. Her arms were covered in blood and pressing her jacket to his shoulder and his chest.

In the distance she heard the sirens which had taken entirely to long to get there. She heard them and they were close. Jude closed her eyes just for a second and she passed out, her hands pressed to Tommy's shoulder wound.

**A/N: I know it took me a while to update but, it took me a while to figure out how to write this chapter. I hope you guys enjoyed this and please review. The chapter title if from The Kinks song 'All Day and All of the Night' and the song that Tommy sings is 'Life After You' by Daughtry. Please review and let me know what you think. I'm going to try and update again before I leave out of town for New Years. If you have questions or anything PM me or e-mail me at ****. **


End file.
